DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s2 ep02 Zombie Bro)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE IZOMBIE IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The daughter of the zombie Major killed on the news, brother at her side, asking for information in locating her missing father. Major watches sadly. A drunken costume party at a college fraternity is in full swing. A young man is stabbed by someone in a blue bear-like costume, which no one sees. People step over the body, assuming he passed out. Liv and Ravi examine the body at the frat house. His name was Chad Wolcoff and he was the pledge captain. They find an empty Utopium vial as well. Clive tells them that no one witnessed the murder, he needs Liv’s visions. Liv eats Chad’s brains with nachos. Blaine talks to the lady who puts makeup on the dead bodies at his funeral home about potential, while a couple of thugs listen in. One of them is Speedy, the drug dealer Blaine wants to find the tainted Utopium. Blaine wants to take out the drug dealer competition, starting with the death of some rich kids. In the basement/morgue of the funeral home a zombie hides, eating the brains from a dead body. Clive interrogates the frat brothers while Liv attempts to tap their keg from the night before. Liv gets further with the frat boys by speaking their language, and they find out that Chad was a repent prankster. Liv has a vision of one of the brothers in front of her blaming Chad for ruining his life. Clive and Liv question the frat brother in his room. Chad hazed him by making him streak past an elementary school, the brother had to register as a sex offender. He tries to use an anonymous hookup as an alibi, though since his costume hid his face, he can’t prove it with the party pictures. Clive goes through the pictures, and realizes the killer was probably the person in the blue bear costume. He decides to contact places where costumes can be rented. Liv goes to the morgue, and sees Ravi sleeping. She grins.Ravi scolds Liv for putting makeup on his face and writing FART on his forehead. She just giggles, not taking it seriously. Suddenly, Liv gets a vision. Chad was suspended for one of his pranks against another student, but he also continued claiming it was funny and not taking it seriously when the Dean told him. The victim of his prank was also in the room, furious that Chad just laughed it off. Clive and Liv question the student from her vision, who was also named Chad Wolcoff. He and Chad the victim used to get each other’s mail. The living Chad was invited to lecture at a high school about drunk driving. The wrong Chad got the invitation, got drunk, and performed the lecture, essentially explaining how to get away with driving drunk. This is why he was suspended. This Chad has no alibi, so Clive advises him not to leave town. Clive and Liv discuss how uptight this Chad seems. Clive figures he lost a loved one to a drunk driver. Ravi examines Major in the morgue, and discusses his work on the cure. Ravi realizes he wants to take Utopium, so study the effects. He asked Major to keep an eye on him when he does this. Major wants to leave before Liv sees him, but he’s too late, she’s there. Liv wants to talk, but Major is not ready. He notes her odd behavior, and she explains that she ate frat boy brains. At home, Liv stabs the side of a beer and drinks from the hole. Her roommate, Gilda, walks in just before Liv gets a call from Brody, a frat boy who hit on Liv earlier. He invites her to a memorial party for Chad. Liv asks Gilda to come with her, saying it’s for work. Brody mentions a dress code. Brody gives a bit of a eulogy for Chad, and reveals he is wearing nothing but a few strategically placed pizza boxes. Everyone else is wearing just enough DIY clothing to be seen on TV. Gilda has a dress made from a garbage bag, Liv made hers, which is rather skimpy, from police tape. Liv tries to make herself focus, trying to get a vision. But she is immediately distracted by beer pong. Ravi and Major are in a club, looking for someone they can buy Utopium from. They are clearly feeling out of place. A young man hears them talk, and offers them the drug. Ravi buys two doses, one for now and one for later, in a controlled environment. At the party, Liv excels at several drinking games. At the club, Ravi records his stoned rantings on his phone. Major looks bored, until he considers the other dose Ravi bought. Soon, he’s stoned as well, and they both dance while Major realizes he wants more.Liv is alone in a room of the frat house, looking at some trophies. Brody finds her, and tells her Chad won their dogfight. She’s disgusted, so Brody explains that is was a competition between the bros, who could bring the ugliest date to a party. Liv asks who Brody brought to the dogfight. A guy at the club calls Liv on Major’s phone, she is his emergency contact. Major is draped over a toilet, he needs help. Liv gets Major from the club bathroom and helps him out. As they walk to the door, she sees Ravi dancing on the club’s stage with a group of women. Liv gets both men into a cab and gives their address to the driver. Ravi talks loudly about zombies. Liv gets a text from Gilda, who left the party on her own. Major grabs Liv’s phone and tosses it out the cab’s window, telling Liv they’re always listening. Liv gets Liv to his bathroom’s floor and gives him some medicine and fluids to drink. She starts to leave, and he asks her to stay. Liv sits on the floor, and Major lays with his head in her lap. She strokes his hair, and he promises not to let anything happen to her. Liv in turn promises not to shave his eyebrows, a prank Chad was known for. Clive asks Chad’s date from the dogfight to come to the station. Liv refuses to participate in questioning her, since she might not know why Chad asked her out. They are also unsure a girl could have been the killer, who was at least six feet tall. The date arrives, and she is tall enough. Liv watches through the one way mirror as Clive talks to the girl. She dissolves into tears, and Clive exits the room to get her tissues, revealing to Liv that he had to break the news of the dogfight, the girl didn’t know. Ravi is horrified by the recordings he made while stoned. He listens in the morgue, until a body is brought to him. It is the young dealer who sold him the drug the night before, throat slashed. Speedy is hiding in a cheap motel, freaking out about the young drug dealers they had to kill, knowing that a dealer named Boss will want revenge. Blaine calms Speedy over the phone, then destroys his cell so Speedy can’t call him again. Clive finally tracked down the costume. It was rented by a very nerdy couple, who swear it never left the house. She’s a furry, so he wore it to bed with her. They have no connection to Chad. The funeral home’s makeup artist makes Blaine look like a zombie again. He goes to see the D.A. who is secretly a zombie. Blaine insists that the D.A. go after Boss for the death of the four rich kids who were selling drugs. It will help the D.A. when he runs for mayor. The D.A. needs money, for the needed bribes. Speedy is found by Boss’ thugs. They attack him. Blaine goes to his father Angus’ office. Blaine blames his father for his mother’s suicide and for committing his own father in order to take over the company. Angus considers Blaine to be a lazy schemer. Blaine also turned his own father into a zombie, and plans to take over his Dad’s company one day. He demands the money he needs to give the D.A. Liv and Ravi looks at the website Brody made. When Liv mixes up two actors with similar names, she realizes that the killer might have accidentally killed the wrong Chad Wolcoff. The man who rented the costume, allegedly for sex games, is back in interrogation. He is alone this time. Clive looked into it, and the other Chad Wolcoff on campus killed the man’s father. Chad was 15 and drove drunk. This man was disgusted to see the guy who killed his father being so casual, having not a care in the world, and lost it. He is heartbroken to learn he killed the wrong man, especially since the correct Chad is so contrite and lectures about drunk driving. Clive arrests him. Liv goes to see Major, thinking that after the night in the bathroom things might be okay between them. Ravi gives her the phone Major got her to replace the one he ruined. But Major stays in his room, refusing to see Liv. Major lays in bed, a tablet showing the same news story he watched earlier. He takes a hit of Utopium. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Detective Clive Babinaux Category:Major Lilywhite